Don't Ever Look Back
by adkinsem
Summary: Now I know why they all call me Seaweed Brain... because I apparently don't think! I mean honestly, where did I get the wonderful idea of helping out the Gods with their LITTLE problems? Oh wait now I remember! It's because of ...! Percy is sent on a mission to help the Autobots with their cause. However, there are a few snags along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

To be or not to be... that is the question.

One of Shakespheres greatest sayings. Who knew that this particular sentence could relate to my situation so much. It is really scary how people who I have never met before could describe me in a few words.

Usually it involves a lot of profanity in a half-dead language made by creatures that are mythical, and not the good ones either! Oh no, I'm talking about the creatures of the night, the creatures that mothers used to tell their children at night, the creatures that I beat up daily...yeah.

You know, most people can have a nice normal conversation like saying, "I've just got a huge promotion at the office", or, "I went to Kenya and help save the poor orphans over there". But me I'm able to say, " Oh yeah? Well just this morning I've killed 3 giants, 10 hell hounds, and a Nemea Lion."

Boom! Top that!

But you know, studies have shown that its good to let out your anger sometimes. Ever since THAT incident I've made it my personal mission to hunt down all of the monsters and other beings that want to bring down this world.

But, of course, the government just has to stick their nose where it doesn't belong. It's like their more concerned about finding me than dealing with these other problems like the attack at Mission City. I should know because I was there.

Please Comment OR vote!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I awoke to the sounds of explosions. I could literally feel the force of the blistering heat from it, I kinda thought I lost a few strands of hair off my face. When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe my retinas... there were robots...GIANT COLORFUL ROBOTS!

What was I thinking!? As a matter of fact what were those **BLEEPING** Gods THINKING?!

I know they said they needed my help, but who's going to help me - oh nevermind. Just another minor fact that the Gods forgot to add - the ARMY! They are going to make this job SO. MUCH. HARDER!

Why am I freaking out about the army? Because they always want to go in and make a HUGE deal out of nothing. I mean, the Mist makes a Lamia look like a old, creepy woman who looks like she wants to make out with you... TOTALLY nothing to get upset about. And the best part is, is that the army doesn't have to deal with all of the stress that comes in the business of being an demi-god or more...

Sorry. Went on a rant there.

Let's go back to how I got here in the first place:

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _Here I was standing before the Olympian Council, when I had CLEARLY said that I wanted to be cut off from them in the first place, after THAT incident._

 _The incident that turned my hair as white as snow and my eyes more..._

 _I quickly shook my head, no I didn't want to have THOSE memories right now, and heard the council arguing... again. OH MY BAD! It's just Zeus, Hera, and my father shouting, I quickly tuned in to the "conversation"._

 _"No! We cannot do that! I agreed that we needed his help but I will NEVER do that! He already has too much power" Zeus shouted._

 _" Brother you know it is the only solution, we have no choice, and everyone has already said yes except you." my father said._

 _" It is the only way to save them, besides we have given our word to Primus that we would send help" Hera added._

 _" Wait! What's going on?" I shouted. They all looked at each other, silently having a conversation, before they all gradually nodded their heads and turned towards me. " Percy, we need you to go on a mission for us, and yes! before you say anything, we know what we promised you but we wouldn't have called upon you unless it was urgent!" Hermes explained, " There are many lives at stake, and entire planet to be more precise. We have discussed it and have decided that what this planet needs is a warrior, and you are the only one that is capable of saving them. "_

 _"Well, if you put it THAT way... fine! What is the mission? " I asked._

 _" Your mission is to help Primus's children win their war and defend the planet Earth " Athena announced._

 _" OK, how do I find them and do they know about me? " I inquired._

 _Again they looked at each other. " Not exactly, but enough about that! First we need to complete our end of the deal" Apollo admitted._

 _Then they all began chanting and as they spoke a white light glowed around their bodys and when I looked down at myself I saw that I was glowing too, but in a silvery-blue glow._

 _As I started to look back and question them, I felt it._

 _I could only stare at them in horror as their voices grew stronger and louder with each syllable, then finally there was nothing._

 _Then suddenly I heard a voice. A voice I will never forget bellow " Perceus Jackson, you have recieved the 12 Olympian Blessing and now posses the powers of a God. All Hail Perceus Jackson, God of Loyalty, Valor, Swordsmanship, and the Seven Seas."_

 _And it all went black._

 **FLASHBACK OVER:**

I quickly got up and ran over to two Army guys that were hiding behind a burning car. One looked to be the Captain of the unit and the other one was African American and had on a red bandanna. They looked like they were trying to take down this big, tank-thingie when I shouted over the gunfire "Can I help?"

They looked at me like I was stupid and the dude with the attitude snapped " Yeah, if you can turn into a GIANT! Get out here kid! "

Well, that voice DID say I was officially a god now. So I started running at the nearest "BAD" robot, which of course turned out to be the biggest one of them all, and was holding a smaller one in his arms. He looked like he was going to tear him apart, I couldn't let that happen. I started running faster, the faster I ran the bigger I grew until I was about 37 ft tall. Then I football-tackled the guy yelling " YOLO "

Not my best move.


End file.
